Lover's by Denstiny
by M.J.Kay
Summary: The sequel to Love is a wonderful thing. Now that Angel and Cordy are together will they stay together or will something try break them. i hope you like well ttyl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's note: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS IN MY LAST STORY. Well here is the sequel I hope you like it. I'm sorry if I misspelled anything.

Cordy opened her brown eyes and looked around the room the walls were a deep purple (or red whatever you like) the bed was a king size she was about to get up but something was around her waist.

She looked and was his arm wrapped around her waist protectively he pulled her closer to him. "Mine" he whispered as he buried his face in her brown locks she smiled at that. She and Angel have been dating a year now since that accident she moved into the Hyperion Hotel with him and Lorne even Denis moved in she couldn't leave him all by himself.

She rolled over and ran her fingers through his brown hair "Angel" she whispered as his brown eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Good Morning" he whispered as he kissed her "Good Morning to you to" she whispered after the kiss.

She got out of his grasp and started to walk towards the shower. Angel smiled he got up and got dressed he would take a shower later on in the day. He got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt he made his hair spiked up and went down stairs into the lobby.

He walked down their and noticed that no one was their yet 'Hmm that weird' he thought as he walked over to the main desk he looked at the clock and began to chuckle he noticed that it read 7:30 everyone didn't get here till about 8:30.

He started the coffee maker for Cordy he went into the kitchen and got some pig's blood out of the fridge he put it in the microwave to warm it up a little bit. After awhile he got he cup of blood out of the microwave.

He walked into the lobby and saw that Cordy was their she had on a black skirt that went to her knees it was wavy she also had on a red shirt that went to her elbows. Her brown hair was in a clip and she silver hoop earrings.

"You look wonderful" Angel said as he poured her the cup of coffee and gave it to her. "Thank you and you look great also" she said as she smiled at him and sipped the coffee she sat down in her usual spot.

"Hey Angel Cakes" Lorne said as he walked down in his white suite with a blue shirt and a matching blue silk tie. "Hey Lorne" he answered "Cordy how are you this morning" he asked as he went up to her and smiled.

"I'm good" she answered as she watched him 'Okay memo Lorne is acting weird today' she thought as she watched him and Angel talk about something. She sighed and went back to what she was doing.

At 8:30 Fred and Wesley walked in Fred moved in with Wesley just recently. "Hello Cordy" Fred said she sat down by her she was wearing a white tank top with a blue over shirt and a pair of jeans. "How are you Fred?" Cordy asked "I'm good you?" "Likewise" Cordy answered her and Cordy were looking up a demon.

Wesley was in brown T-Shirt and a pair of black paints, Gunn came in a little bit later he was in his usual black baggy jeans an ACDC shirt and a black jean jacket and a black bandanna on his head. "Whats up?" Gunn asked as he walked in "Just the usual" Wesley stated as he started to make some more coffee.

"Okay then" Gunn said then they went to work. Every now and then Cordy and Angel would steal glances at each other. "Well the demon is probably staying somewhere that it's wet" Wesley stated as he closed the book. "Sewers" Angel and Gunn said in unison.

They went over to the weapons cabinet and got out the usual weapons crossbow, sword, and an ax. Angel went over to Cordy and kissed her "I'll be back" he whispered in her ear as him and Gunn went to the basement down into the dark sewers.

Cordy felt a lurch in her stomach she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She groaned "This is not cool" she moaned as she flushed the toilet. She heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" Cordy groaned as she sat up "It's Fred are you okay?" she asked through the door.

"Yeah I guess something just disagreed with me is all" she said as she opened the door and meet Fred's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine I promise Fred." She whispered reassuringly to her friend "If you say so but if you someone to talk to I'll listen" Fred said as she smiled at her friend. Cordy nodded and thought 'I hope everything is okay.'

Gunn and Angel walked down the dark empty sewers the only thing you could hear was the drip of the water that came from the pipes. "So where do you think this demon is probably hiding at?" Gunn asked as she hung the ax over his shoulder.

"Probably around here somewhere" Angel said as put his hands in his pockets he wanted to _his_ Cordelia and fast. They walked some more when a horrid smell hit their nose it smelt like rotting corpses.

"MAN IT REAKS!" Gunn yelled as he held his nose "Where getting close then" Angel said as he also grabbed his noise in response it stink "Damn I'm a vampire I'm used to this kinda smell but it reeks" he hissed into the dark tunnel.

They continued walking some more the smell was getting more powerful with each step they took "I'm bringing some deodorant for this demon next time" Gunn stated "Along with some cologne."

Then they heard a wheezing noise "I guess we found it" Gunn stated as he got the ax ready to fight. "Yap I think we did" Angel said as a medium sized demon came into the very little light they had it had puke green skin with purple bumps all over its slimy skin.

They could see the razor sharp teeth that dripped blood from them it lunged towards them. They dodged it easy "Remember what out for its spit its toxic!" Angel yelled to Gunn. "Got it" he said in disgust as he watched some spit hit a rock and dissolved it a manner of seconds.

They attacked the demon with all their might dodging all the spit it spitted out at them then finally Gunn beheaded it with one quick swing of the ax. The head rolled on the ground towards Angel's feet. "Well we got that done" Gunn said as he watched Angel look at it then kick it into the cold hard cement wall.

"Yap we are done here come on" Angel said as he and Gunn started back towards home.

Cordy sat in the garden part of the Hyperion hotel reading her latest Romance novel she was engrossed in it she didn't even notice a hand touching her shoulder.

"Is that book good?" a voice said from behind her she jumped and looked behind her and noticed that it was Angel he was wearing his famous smirk. "Angel don't do that you scared me" she said as she put a hand on her chest to fell her pounding heart.

"We got the demon" Angel said as he sat down on the wooden bench besides her the moon was out it bathed everything in silver. "The moon is beautiful" he said as she sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It is Angel" she whispered they sat their for awhile watching the moon and staring at the stars. Angel looked down at her and smiled she had fallen asleep he got up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up into their room and went to bed.

Somewhere in the country part of L.A. A voice whispered into the dark and cool night "the prophecy is going to come true."

Authors Note: I hope you liked it oh yeah I need to clear something up 1) Darla is dead so she won't be coming back and I guess that's all so I hope you liked well ttyl I hope you leave me some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews well ttyl.

Cordy woke up with a lurch in her stomach she held her stomach as she ran for the bathroom. She vomited in the toilet she pushed back her hair 'Okay its something I ate its something I ate' she repeated in her head as she flushed the toilet. She walked to the door and began to close the door and noticed that Angel was still asleep she smiled and shut the door ever so quietly.

She started the shower water she stripped down and got in as the water hit her body she began to remember when Angel's soul became permanent they helped a gypsy find her child they didn't get paid with money but they got the best payment ever he soul became permanent. That night they took their relationship a step further it was pure bliss it was true happiness for the both of them.

She closed her eyes as the hot water hit her water she was so happy with Angel. She finished her shower up and wrapped a towel around her body she opened the door and noticed Angel wasn't their. She shrugged "I guess he went downstairs" she mumbled as she went to the closet but she felt arms wrap around her waist when she got to the closet.

"Morning" he whispered huskily in her ear he began to kiss her neck "Angel" she moaned "Please stop we have to go to work" "No we don't we can stay up here all day if we wanted to" he whispered back to her. She smiled at him and turned around where she could see him. She stared into his deep brown eyes that seemed to read her soul he had a smile which quickly turned to a frown.

"Angel?" she asked concerned "You got sick this morning I heard it are you okay?" he asked worriedly "I'm fine its just something I ate last night I promise" she said to reassuringly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest "Are you sure?" he asked "I'm positive" she said as she turned around and started to get a pair of jeans out she watched him the corner of her eye he nodded and went to the bathroom she heard the door close and heard the water start.

She sighed in relief 'It was something I ate I'm pretty sure' she thought as she got the rest of her cloths out and put them on. She went downstairs and noticed that no one was their yet she started the coffee pot and got Angel a cup of blood out of the fridge for him she put in the microwave for a couple of seconds so it would be warm.

She went to the main desk to start to work.

Angel walked down the main stairs and saw his angel she was behind the main desk he smirked. He went to the microwave where his blood was he took it out and walked to her.

She was humming to herself 'My Immortal' by Evanescence he recognized the song from the radio the other day when her and Fred where listening to it once. He watched for a couple more seconds when he heard Lorne come down. "Cordy" he sang into the air. "Please tell me you didn't hear that" she whined as she sat down.

"You know me Cordy" he answered he looked at Angel and smiled he knew something Cordy just shock her head and mumbled under her breath "Memo to self never hum again." "You know you have to careful around here" he said from behind her. She turned and saw Angel.

"Yeah I know" she said as she smiled at him he smiled back he loved when she smiled at him. Fred, Wesley, and Gunn all came in at the same time "Good Morning" Fred said cheerfully to them "Morning" they answered back. Wesley nodded and Gunn waved they all went to work.

Cordy kept on thinking about this morning how she got sick 'no it couldn't be' she thought to herself then the thought hit her 'No vampires can't have kids their sterile' she thought as she shock her head.

Then she began to fell a splitting head ache coming on. "Uhh guys…………AHH!" she yelled as she geld her head in pain.

Vision

Cordy was in dark room she whispers all around her about a prophecy coming true. "The child must be killed" "it must never happen" they all whispered in unison. "What's going on?" she yelled then the whispering stopped she heard nothing. She looked around and saw nothing then she heard more whispering but she couldn't make it out.

She stood their hoping she would be able to make some understanding of it but yet she couldn't at all.

End of Vision (I hope that makes sense)

Angel watched as she feel to the ground he picked her up and carried her upstairs he watched her every breath, he listened to her rhythmic breathing 'Your okay' he thought.

He sat their for awhile more when she woke up she sat up in bed and looked around "Cordy are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her hand. "I'm fine" she answered as she tried to make sense of the vision. He then looked down into her beautiful brown eyes "What was your vision?" he asked with concern.

"It was nothing" she said as she rubbed her head she didn't want to brother him with that vision she just shock it off. "Are you sure?" he asked with concern "I'm sure" she reassured him. He nodded and went downstairs to tell them.

"Are you sure she's okay though?" Fred asked as she sat down in the chair "Yes I mean all of the visions that the Powers at be send her mean something" Wesley stated "Yeah I know but I guess she doesn't want to talk about it." Angel said as he leaned against the wall.

His noised picked up her scent he looked up and their she stood "Well we better get back to work" she said as she went behind the desk. Wesley looked at Angel who gave back the 'I-don't-know-look' with a shrug. They all nodded and went back to work.

When everyone was out of the room Cordy called the doctor to make an appointment tomorrow.

The next day she left with saying she had to go the post office which was half true she was going to the past office then going to the doctor.

A couple of hours later she came back with a shocked look everyone was gone they took off early.

"Angel" she yelled into the empty hotel. "Coming" he yelled back then he walked out of the basement door. "Sit down" she said as she motioned to the chair she was nervous he could tell. "Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Angel well you see I went to the doctor and he told me why I was sick" she said as she began to fidget.

"And?" he asked with urgency in his voice "And he told me that I was……….."She began.

Author's note: I hope you like the chapter if you don't me will revise it later well ttyl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my computer had to go to the shop. Well I hope you like it and HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!

She paused and swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "Pregnant" she barely whispered tears were forming and running down her cheeks. She looked down hoping he would say anything or something.

"We're having a baby" he stated with happiness in his voice. She looked up at him and saw that he had a smile on his face. He went over to her and grabbed her he twirled her and kissed passionately.

"I thought you would be mad" she said hiccupped the tears were still flowing but of not of sadness but of joy.

"I'm so happy Cordy ever since I was turned I knew I couldn't have children but me and you are having a baby" he said as he wiped away her tears.

She smiled she couldn't tell about the vision yet this was good news she was having _his _baby. They stayed in each others arms for an eternity then they let go they had to tell everyone about their good news.

They walked down stairs hand in hand they kept on stealing glances at each other as they walked downstairs. Everyone was in the main lobby they were just talking about something random.

"Everyone we have a announcement!" Angel exclaimed they all went silent looking that them he was smiling. "Me and Cordy are going to be parents!" he said happily.

They all got yelling "CONGRAUTIONS!" Lorne went over to Cordy and hugged her but he was being careful around her stomach.

"You knew didn't you?" Cordy whispered into his ear as he hugged her "Maybe" he whispered back as he let go and went over to where Angel was.

"Angel good job" Gunn said with slyness Angel shot him a glare. "Sorry I had to say that" Gunn said as he began to laugh.

"I bet your excited Angel" stated Wesley "but don't you think we should look into this I mean vampires aren't suppose to have children" he finished with a seriousness in his voice.

He nodded knowing Wesley was right he looked over at Cordy who was with Fred he heard them talking about getting of the rooms fixing up for a nursery and they needed to go baby shopping.

He smiled knowing that she was happy. 'She will make a great mother' he thought the idea of her having _his_ baby was the happiest thing that has ever happened to him ever.

"Lets just hope it's not a another Angel" Lorne said jokingly Angel just glared "Just joking Angel" he stated.

"Oh my god" Fred said as her and Cordy stared to discuss all the preparations they needed.

"This is going to fun we get to decorate a nursery and go shopping for the baby and everything" Fred said as pushed back her hair was going into her face.

"Yeah I can't wait but there is one thing bad about this" Cordy said as she looked at her stomach. She looked at Fred who had a confused look on her face. "I'm going to be fat" she said jokingly then they started to laugh.

She looks out the corner of her and noticied that Angel was watching her. Then the smile faded she thought of the vision she had of someone was going to kill their baby.

"Cordy are you okay?" Fred asked in a concerned voice now.

"Hmm." She said as she snapped out of it her eyes meet Fred's worried ones "Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry Fred come on I think there is a magazine that has baby cribs in it we can start looking." She finished Fred nodded as they headed over to the lobby desk.

Somewhere in the desert

"Master the prophecy is coming true a vampire and his mate are having the child" a demon hissed.

"Thank you. You know what we must do we must kill the child before it is born but we will wait for now until the time is right to attack." A another voice rasped.

"Yes master" the creature hissed as it disappeared.

They stayed up talking about the baby and everything they were all excited but Cordy kept on thinking about the vision.

Angel saw that she kept on thinking about something else. Then they went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence he looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong Angel I promise you" she reassured him.

"If you say so" he said 'I will ask her later I know something is bugging me. They laid down in bed he wrapped his arms around her waist his hand on her stomach 'I WILL PROTECT HER AND OUR CHILD' was the last thought before he feel into a dreamless sleep.

Cordelia woke up she sighed in happiness no nightmares or anything 'Maybe that vision was a mistake I mean come on their has to be other seers in L.A. or in the world.' She stared to get up but noticied that she wasn't able to get up.

She looked and saw that Angel's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. She lay their for awhile she was smiling she looked down at her stomach then she stared to feel tired she closed her eyes and went to back.

Authors Note: Leave me some reviews please. If you don't like it I will revise it later well talk to you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

Author's Note: Hey again people. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for their and there confused. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. I've been busy and I have had major writers block well here's chapter.

The months passed and with each passing month she got more radiant or in Angel's eyes she did.

She was now about 4 months along her and Angel were starting on the baby's room.

"I say blue" Cordy said as she looked at the walls that were a tan color "maybe we could make the floors white" she stated while she looked at the green carpet.

"Sounds good to me" Angel said as he watched her walk around the room she had that look 'This is going to be a long 5 months' he thought.

"Angel cakes you have someone here to see you" Lorne said as he walked into the room that couple was in.

"Thanks Lorne" he said as he went over to Cordy and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and watched him walk out of the room and go downstairs.

"So when do we start on the nusery?" he asked while watching Cordy walk around the room.

"Pretty soon me and Fred are going to start painting tomorrow then Angel will go crib shopping with me" she stated as she yawned.

He smiled at her he knew she would a make a great mother but yet something was on her mind she seemed distant at times.

"Cordy what's wrong?" Lorne asked with concern as he went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You have to promise not to tell Angel" Cordy stated sternly.

"You have my oath" he stated as he held up an hand "Scouts honor".

"I had this vision that something was going to kill our baby" she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Cordy" he reassured her as he wiped away the tears "Nothing will hurt this maybe Angel will do everything in his power to protect you and he baby. Plus we will protect you also don't worry."

"Thanks Lorne I know you will" she whispered as she wiped away the tears.

"Now let me smile" he said as he grabbed her chin and held it up so he could see. She smiled reassuring. "Now that's the Cordy we know and love" he stated as he took a breath and looked the room.

That day her and Fred went to go pick the paint so they could start on the nusery for the baby.

"I'm so happy for you Cordy we will have a baby around the office and I will look so good cause it will have yours and Angel's looks." Fred said as she wipped some paint onto her old cut up jeans that she wore to paint in she also had on a brown shirt.

"Yeap and we still have to wait to see what the baby is I think Angel has some names picked out." Cordy said as she smiled she was wearing a pair of gonchos I have no idea how to spell that and a orange shirt.

They painted the rest of the day just talking about the baby and what changes it will bring to the gang.

"So have you thought of any names yet Angel?" Wesley asked as he put a book back on the shelf.

"Yeah I was thinking Connor for a boy I will let Cordy chose the middle name and maybe Elizabeth for a girl maybe it all depends on what Cordy likes." Angel said as he looked at an ax.

"I'm excited but kinda nervous I mean when I became a vampire I gave up the abitly to have children but now since me and Cordelia are having a baby it seems like a miracle." He stated as he put it up into the cabinet.

He stopped to watch the sun go down Cordy and Fred came down from the upstairs. He ran over to where Cordy was.

"We will shop tomorrow I promise you now you need to rest" he stated as he escorted her to the chair. "Angel I am fine I promise" she said as she sat down.

"Well well look who it is." A voice said as they all looked at towards the door.

Authors Note: Sorry for being so short if you don't like please tell me if you don't then I can revise it. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Please leave reviews. Till next time byebye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

Authors Note: THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! Sorry for not updating in awhile we went to Arizona and school just got out and now SUMMER BREAK HAS OFFICALLY BEGAN! I AM SO HAPPY! This means I will be able to update more frequently well here's another chapter.

They all looked and sighed in relief it was their hyper glow blonde friend.

"Spike" Fred squealed as she went up to him and gave him a hug they meet each other before and became great friends 

"Fredicles" I think that's what he called her he smiled at her but something caught his eye, Cordelia. She stood their hand on her swollen stomach he took a deep breath then he smiled and let go of Fred.

"Congrats Cordy" he said as he walked over to her and hugged her he knew Angel was watching him making sure nothing hurt her or the unborn child.

"Thank you Spike" she answered as she got a glimpse of Angel she knew he really didn't like they idea of Spike near her knowing that she was pregnant no telling what Spike could and would do.

He moved back and went over to Angel and slapped him on the back. "Good going Angel" he laughed as he watched his grandsire just look at him with the death glare.

"What do you want Spike?" he asked as he shrugged off his comment he looked down into brown eyes I think he has brown eyes .

"Nothing really I just need to talk to you ALONE" Spike stressed out the word looking around the room. He watched Angel nod and look over at Cordy who was going back upstairs to work on the nursery.

Angel nodded towards the office and they stepped in Spike closed the door behind him and watched as Angel sat down in the leather seat.

"What do you want Spike?' Angel asked as he leaned back into the chair.

Spike grabbed something from his leather duster a cigarette and a lighter. "Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked as he lit the cigarette.

"No problem go right ahead" Angel said as he watched Spike lean back into the chair and put his feet on the desk. "What do you want Spike?" he asked again.

"Some demon came through Sunnydale looking for seer who was going to have a child with a vampire and well I thought I would come and see for myself." He stated as he watched Angel lean forward knowing her was now interested. "He said something that mad no sense I think it was a different language and well apparently it's on 'its' way to L.A. looking for you and Cordy." He finished as he blew out some smoke.

Angel looked at him someone or something was going to hurt _his _Cordelia and _their _baby.

"Did the demon say anything else?" he asked 'NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT THEM' he yelled in his mind his vampire fangs pricked against his lip he was ready for anything.

"Not really but on my way here it seems he has been asking around for you I ran into some demons who were talking about it saying a vampire fathering a child was impossible" Spike said as he flicked the cigarette to the ground.

"Theirs something else" Angel said in a serious tone.

"I am not going to leave until this demon his defeated" he stated as he sat back up in the chair. He watched Angel nod.

Cordy looked at the nursery she was setting it up in her mind mentally. 'No visions for awhile I am so happy maybe it was just a bad dream.' She thought as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Cordy you okay?" Fred asked as she looked at Cordy with worry.

"Hmm…" she asked as she looked at Fred she was back in reality she looked into Fred's eyes and said "Nothing I was setting up the baby's room in my mind you know planning it out" she answered with reassurance in her eyes.

"Oh okay" Fred said "Hey maybe we go pick out a play pen or something for the baby I think Angel and Spike will be busy reminiscing you know guys" she finished as she walked around the room.

"Yeah we can go get a basinet for downstairs cause we are going to need one we are always downstairs messing around" Cordelia said as she sighed.

They walked around the nursery some more just talking.

"Well… Cordy are you awake?" Fred asked as she watched Cordy grab her head she fell to the ground in shear pain "ANGEL!" Cordy yelled at the top of her lungs the pain was unbearable it felt like something was ripping her in half. "ANGEL!" Fred yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed onto Cordelia. Her vision was becoming blurry _'so much blood' _she thought.

"Angel" she whimpered she stared at the ground she heard the door slammed then Fred scream their was pounding at the door.

He heard her scream of pain they all did they ran up stairs he saw her hunched over she was holding her head something was wrong he knew it. But before they got to the door it slammed on them they began to pound on the door but nothing happened.

He felt his fangs come out something was keeping him from his Cordelia. He and Spike began to try to break down the door but nothing happened he heard screaming from the other side of the door.

It was Cordelia she was scared and she was in pain, Fred was screaming in fear. He heard something growl.

"ANGEL!" she yelled again "He can't save you" someone answered in a raspy voice. He was now pissed he looked over that the others who also looked pissed he finally kicked the door with all his strength and watch it fall to the ground in pieces.

The demon looked at him blood dripped down from its razor sharp teeth he yelled at Angel in some weird Angel.

Angel looked him straight in the eye and answered "You are going to wish that you have never been born." He charged for the demon he saw Spike beside him they nodded and grabbed hands then pulled apart their was a wire now between them they ran right into the demon and the wire cut him right in half.

He dropped the wire and ran straight for Cordy who was on the ground knocked out he sniffed letting out a grateful sigh that the child was still safe it was Fred's blood. He looked over at Fred who was being picked up by Wesley who also was carrying her bridal style.

He paid them no heed he continues to walk towards their room he laid her down on their bed and covered her up.

"Angel Cakes" Lorne whispered as he came up behind him to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Whoever did this I am going to kill them!" he hissed his fangs were still out someone had hurt his mate and they were going to pay.

Authors Note: Well its done I hope you guys like it. If I need to revise it please tell me well till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile me and my parents just got back from Mexico it was FANASTIC! Well I guess here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

She laid their not moving but she was breathing, he sat by his side they were having a demon doctor coming over and checking on her to make sure she was okay and the baby.

"Angel she will be fine" Spike answered as he came in to check on his friend.

"How's Fred?" Angel asked as he didn't take his eyes of Cordelia.

"She's fine except for a couple of cuts and bruises and she is also asleep at the moment." He answered as he lit a cigarette.

"Spike we are going hunting after the doctor gets here I want to make sure everything is okay." He answered as he shifted in his chair to look at Spike.

"We will find out whoever planned this attack I promise Angel" he answered as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Angel nodded in agreement.

Their was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Angel said as he rubbed his temples he felt an headache coming on.

"Uhh Angel the doctor is here" Weasly said as he came in his eyes shifted to Cordelia they were full of sadness.

"Send him up" Angel answered as he got up to sit on the bed he grabbed her hand.

Weasley left the room and came back seconds later with the demon doctor he had purple skin, orange hair, his eyes were green, and his claws were cut short so it wouldn't hurt his patient.

"Hello Mr. Angel" the doctor said as he laid down bag on the bed near her.

Angel nodded "Doctor" he answered back to him "Will she be okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I will check on her Mr. Angel" he answered back to him "You will have to leave the room"

Angel complied without a fight normally he would have stayed their.

He walked out of the room to find Spike leaning against the wall with a new cigarette in his mouth.

"Ready to go hunting?" Angel asked as his fangs came into place.

"Ready as anybody is" Spike answered as his fangs came out ready for anything.

"Then lets go" Angel answered as he went downstairs and went to the weapon cabinet he was ready for anything.

"Hunting we will go. A Hunting we will go." Spike hummed to himself as they went to the basement door to go to the sewers.

'Please let Cordelia and the baby be okay' he thought as he stepped into the water. Then they let the darkness consume them.

Weasley watched the doctor check on Cordy, 'They'll be okay I know they will be Cordy is strong and since its Angel baby it will be strong also.' He thought.

"Everything is okay. Her and baby are really healthy she will just need bed rest for a couple days then after that everything will be good" the doctor stated as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you Doctor" Weasley stated as they shook hands 'Thank God!' he thought.

He walked the doctor downstairs and as soon as he left he went upstairs to go check on Fred then Cordy they were both sound asleep so everything was fine for now.

"THE BABY WILL DIE!" a voice screamed in her head.

"NO IT WON'T WE WILL DO EVERYTHING TO PROTECT OUR CHILD NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO IT!" She yelled into the darkness he hand went straight to her stomach to make sure the baby was still their.

"IT'S A PROHCERY AND IT WILL COME TRUE NO VAMPIRE CAN HAVE CHILDREN SO IT WILL BE KILLED!" it yelled back to her but something stepped out into the darkness but it was clad in black coat that covered its hold body the hood was pulled down so you couldn't its face.

It stepped towards her she stepped back, she watched in horror as it pulled a knife from its cloak.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cordy's eyes snapped open she sat up holding her stomach making sure the baby was still their. "It was just a dream" she reassured herself. She looked around and noticed that Angel wasn't their.

"Good your awake" a familiar voice said she looked and their stood Lorne. She nodded but as if he was reading her mind he said "He went hunting for the demon who sent that demon earlier so don't worry."

She nodded and leaned against the head board with her hand on her stomach protectively.

"Cordy did you have a vision or something that was about the baby?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

She didn't look into his eyes she just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked along with that he grabbed her hand.

"I thought that it wasn't true but till now it is true. I don't want anything to happen to my baby….. _our _baby." She stated as she looked down at her stomach once again.

"Don't worry you know Angel he wouldn't anything harm both you or anyone of us." He said as Cordy nodded.

They walked down the dark alley way streets they were searching for anything or anyone that might know anything about the baby or who would want to kill it.

"Hey I have an idea" Angel said as he started to turn down an alley way.

"Well what is it Superman?" Spike asked as he took a swig of whiskey.

"I know a demon that might now something he will just have to convince him to tell us what he knows" he answered as his fangs came into place once again.

"Well by George lets go" Spike answered as he threw down the whiskey bottle it shattered into a million pieces all over the street but they paid no heed they had other things on their mind at the moment.

They walked a couple darker alley ways until Angel stopped at a fire escape and started to climb up it. Spike just shrugged and followed him they climbed maybe about 4 of them until he stopped at a window that was open.

"Sorry to ruin your saving the day party how are we going to get in we have to invited in remember?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"He has a welcome guests mat in front of the door and the window so we are invited in." Angel answered as he opened the window they stepped in.

"Mel!" Angel yelled into the what looked like empty apartment.

"Do you think he is here?" Spike asked he looked around the apartment.

"He is here I smell him" Angel answered as he opened a closet door and a yellow skinned demon fell onto the ground.

"Well well looky what we found" Spike said as he picked up Mel by the shirt collar his fangs already out.

"Hey let me go I haven't done anything wrong!" Mel yelled.

"Your going to help us Mel or do we have to do some convincing?" Angel said as he leaned in closer to the demon his fangs out and going closer to his neck. "We haven't had some fresh blood in quite awhile." He sneered.

"Okay what do you want?" he asked with shear fear in his voice knowing what they could and would do to him.

"Someone is trying to kill my mate and my child and I want to know what it is and I know that you have ears all around the city so you better tell all that you know or else!" Angel hissed.

"And he isn't joking so I wouldn't forget any little detail fancy pants!" Spike sneered into Mel's ear.

"Okay I will tell you everything I know please don't kill me I beg of you please just don't kill me."

Authors Note: I hope you like it if you don't like the chapter then I will try to revise it and I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong could you tell me so I could correct it. Well I guess that's all next till the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT 4TH OF JULY! Well here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews sorry I misspelled Wesley and that I got Spike's eye color wrong. Sorry for not updating in awhile I got a little writers block and sorry if its not long enough. Well I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

"Well spill the beans" Spike hissed as he looked at Mel with hunger in his eyes, Mel just swallowed a big gulp that was forming in his throat. He looked at Angel who wasn't in a good mood he looked hungry very hungry.

"Well the only thing I really know is that some demon or something like that heard that a vampire and a seer were going to have a baby and since you know that vampires are sterile its not suppose to happen." Mel stated with fear in his voice as he looked at Spike.

Spike smiled at Mel "You better spill the rest or Mr. Big and Bad will be really mad!" he exclaimed as he looked at Angel who looked very pissed.

"Uhh right well supposedly they think the child is something evil or something like that and that it will have to be killed I think they are offering a lot of money who will ever kill the baby before its born or they will kill it when its born." He finished as he watched Angel facial expression didn't change oh wait it did he looked even more pissed.

"Anything else peaches?" Spike as he looked down at Mel.

"Answer the question!" Angel hissed as he lifted Mel by the throat.

"No" he coughed "I know nothing else" he closed his eyes hoping that Angel would let him live. The next thing he knew he hit the ground he opened his eyes to see Angel walk away.

"He let you live cupcake" Spike said as he followed his friend knowing that were going to go hunting for these demons.

Mel sighed in relief knowing that he going to live another day.

They walked down a dark alley to where a local demon club was only demons and vampires aloud ever so often a human would wonder in they would never come out again.

They entered the club scanning the area seeing that no one paid any attention to them. They took a table next to a couple of demons and ordered some blood. Then they opened their senses listening for anything.

"I heard that a vampire is going to have a child with a seer." "That's impossible vampires can't have children they are sterile." "Yeah what he said." "And its here in L.A so these high class demons are hiring demons and vampires to kill the child before its born or they will kill it when its born" a group of demons said.

Angel look at Spike who knodded and got up they walked over to the group.

"Hey we heard you talking about the vampire having a child do you know who is hiring them we want to kill the child." Spike stated as he took a drink of the demons beer that was in front of him the demon gave him a glance and sighed it off for the time being.

"Only high class demons that's all we know but they are offering a very high reward" one of them answered.

"Hey I also heard some demons are going tonight to try to kill the baby" a demon said that caught Angel's interest he didn't have the time to pry information from them he headed for the door the only thing on his mind 'Cordy'.

Cordy opened her eyes and looked around "What happened?" she asked aloud.

"A demon got in and tried to kill the baby but Fred took the blow for you and the baby and the demon is dead." Lorne said as he came over with a glass of water. "Here you go" he said as he gave her the glass.

She smiled and took the glass then asked "Where is Angel?"

"He went out saying something about going to talk to someone" he answered as he looked at her like she knew something.

"Probably Mel" she answered ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Cordy" he said in worried tone.

"Fine I had this vision it was awhile back but a demon was trying to kill the baby and I think its coming true" she answered as she looked at him.

"You needed to tell Angel so we could take extra precaution around the hotel every kind of ward around the hotel so nothing would happen to you two." Lorne answered as he hugged her.

"I know but it seemed to be fake I mean we had a baby coming which is a miracle so I guessed it slipped my mind" she offered a fake smile as Lorne shook his head and sighed.

"Okay well I guess Angel will know now so I guess we will making every precaution know to the demon world" he answered with a deep sigh. Cordy just smiled and laid back into the bed.

Lorne started to get up and began to walk out the next thing they knew the hotel went dark.

"That's strange" Lorne stated as he looked around "I guess we blew a breaker or something"

_' I hope so'_ Cordy thought as she felt her stomach the baby was still their it kicked.

They stood in the room and waited then the lights came back on. "Okay maybe the lights are just going dead or something" Lorne answered.

The lights began to flicker Lorne watched as it happened. He walked over to the door and locked it just in case.

"Lorne" Cordy said as he watched him back away from the door.

"Everything will be okay Cordy I promise" he stated as he turned his head the next thing we knew their was a pounding on the door Lorne began to back up towards the bed. "Cordy is their any weapons in here?" he asked the next thing she handed him an ax.

"You know Angel" she answered as she got up with a sword ready for anything she was going to protect her unborn child.

"LORNE! CORDY! Its me Wesley open the door demons are attacking the hotel!" he yelled from outside the door." The next thing he knew the door flew open him and Fred ran in their along with Gunn.

"We have to get out there is too many of them to fight!" he yelled as leaned against the door they could hear the pounding of the footsteps running up the stairs.

"We can't how well we get out?" Fred asked as she went over to Cordy.

"We will have to think of something." Wesley yelled as the door began to shake "GUNN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled Gunn ran over their and leaned against the door to help out Wesley.

The pounding increased the next thing they knew a arm broke threw the door.

"ANGEL!" Cordy yelled.

Angel and Spike made it to the hotel they saw the demons pouring in.

"Come on" Angel yelled as he jumped down and began to ran towards the demons.

"Right behind you!" Spike yelled as they began to attack them.

"Spike hold my hand." Angel said as he looked at Spike.

"Why? Is the big bad vampire afraid" he asked jokingly as he threw a demon into the wall. He still offered his hands "Your bloody serious" he sighed then grabbed his hand then the pulled apart then Spike began to remember the ran towards a groups of demons slicing them easily like they were nothing.

The dropped the wire they ran upstairs killing anything that was in their path knowing nothing was going to stop them.

The demon had a hold on Wesley's neck and another demon had a hold of Gunn's neck the next thing they both knew the demons arms went limp.

They back away from the door waiting for what ever broke the demon and their came Angel and Spike.

"You're here" Cordy said as she ran up to Angel and hugged him. "Don't worry your safe and so is the baby" Angel answered as he hugged her back.

Then the lights went out again they heard demons leaving the area the next thing they knew their was complete silence.

Authors Note: Well I hope you liked if u didn't please tell me so I can revise it anyway I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! I AM REALLY SORRY! I promise I will update at least every 2 weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel. sighs But it would be nice.

"If I learned one thing Peaches its that silence is never a good thing." Spike stated as he got ready for anything that was going to come at them.

"I agree with you Spike." Angel stated as he got in front of Cordy ready to attack anything that came in that tried to harm her. All the others in the fighting stance, he took a deep breath he could the smell of blood in the air.

"Holy Shit" Spike stated he just caught the smell he looked at Angel "All those bloody demons are dead" he finished. Angel nodded knowing what they were about to face was going to be very powerful.

"We have to get Cordy out of here" he stated as he looked at her, her hands resting on her stomach protecting the child.

"If we can get to the basement then we are good" Lorne stated they knew their was a sewer that let them out by Caritas. They nodded in unsion. Slowly taking a step they went over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god" Cordelia cried blood was all over the walls the corpes of used to be the living demons lay in piles a pure look of horror on their face.

The walked over them watching for any sign of movement, yet their was nothing. Fred looked at all the demons their eyes were empty she moved closer to Wesley hoping that whatever killed them was no longer their.

The next thing they heard was a powerful roar the hotel was shaking, they could smell its horrible breath.

"Its still here" Spike stated his sword in hand I think he had a sword in the last story Angel nodded he grabbed Cordy's hand.

"We have to get her out quick!" he yelled over the roar they could something running behind them its hot breath right on their heels.

Spike looked behind him to see a big demon it had rows of sharp teeth ready to tear through anything, long talons ready to rip them to shreds, it had black sharp scales, and it eyes showed complete hate.

"Angel!" he yelled as a clawed hand swiped towards them its claws barely missing them.

"Yeah I know!" he yelled they made it to the basement "Lorne and Fred go with her!" he yelled they nodded they ran down into the dark basement.

Angel shut the door and turned around to see the demon looking at them it was drooling.

"Wesley! Gunn! Everyone be careful!" he yelled over the monsters scream it charged toward them ready to attack. They dodged him at first the talons barely missing them by a couple of inches.

Spike got it from behind but was surprised when spikes sprung out from out its back. He kicked off but the sharp spikes dug into his heel he screamed in pain the spike came out with his foot, he feel to the ground in complete pain.

"Spike!" Angel yelled as the demon swung at him the sharp talons scraping his chest, the pain searing through him the talons were poisned he doubled over in pain the poisen soaring through his body.

"Angel!" Spike yelled as he running towards him well limping anyway "Come on buddy stay with me." He said as he began to hit his face. His vision was getting blury he could still hear the demons screams "Kill it!" he said was the last thing he said before sliping into the darkness.

They made it to Caritas with no problem at all the club was empty he sat them up a place to sit he gave them some tea to calm their nerves, glancing at the door hoping any moment he would walk through the door saying everything was okay and they could go back to their normal life.

"Don't worry Cordy." Fred said while putting a reasurring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah you know Angel Cakes." Lorne said as he grabbed her hand and held it.

She nodded her hand rested on her stomach she was about 8 months now I don't remember how far along she was but I am going to say that the baby would be born next month she knew all this excitement was not good for the baby.

"Do you know what you are going to name it?" Fred asked hoping to change the subject.

Cordy wasn't paying attention she was to worried about them. They talked for awhile then they went in Lorne's room hoping to get some sleep she closed her eyes dreaming of her angel.

The next thing she knew something was over her mouth she tried to scream but nothing came out she was drifting off to sleep. She looked over to see Fred and Lorne on the floor knocked out.

He woke up in Caritas all of them standing around him.

"He's awake" Fred stated he squinted "All the posion is out of your system so everything will be fine." She finished

He looked at Spike who was standing on both legs perfectly they were covered in blood 'at least the demon is dead I hope' he thought. "The demon" he asked.

"Dead" Spike stated he noticied they had worry in their eyes and sadness. "Where's Cordy?" he asked. They all looked away from him.

"Where is she!" he yelled he jumped up and looked around the bar he couldn't find her something was wrong.

"Angel.." Lorne said as he looked at him "She's gone. Something came in and knocked out me and Fred when we woke up she was gone." He looked at Angel he looked beyond pissed.

He transfromed into his vamprie self and said "Someone is going to die."

Authors Note: I hope you like it and liked I said sorry for not updating. Well I guess till next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. So how is everything? I'm good I just thought I would update well here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel mumbles It would be nice though.

She opened her eyes to meet nothing but complete darkness she began to panic her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her stomach and sighed the child was still alive she sighed in relief. She felt around the cold dark room she finally gave up and leaned against the wall.

The memories came back about what happened they got her out of the hotel, Lorne and Fred were trying to comfront her at Caritas, how she went to sleep, and how she felt something over her mouth how she couldn't yell for help.

"Please let Lorne and Fred be okay." She whispered to herself she rubbed her belly wondering what was going to happen to her and most in importanly what was going to happen to the baby.

"ANGEL!" Spike yelled from the room as Angel started to leave the bar ready for battle.

"What?!" Angel answered back he was getting agitated he needed to get to her.

"Don't start going out their and start killing whatever gets in your way trying to find her you know she won't like that." Spike added as he gave him a glare. He watched Angel sigh he knew he was right but he had to find her and quick.

"We will find her but we don't even know where to look first." Gunn stated matter of factly. He nodded they started to look around the Caritas maybe their was something their they were missing or something.

'Their has to be something I'm missing' Angel thought then he breathed in he stopped in mid step he knew that smell.

"Whats wrong Angel?" he heard Fred ask as she looked at him.

"I know that smell its from the desert I think there is some desert by L.A. there is a cave out their." He stated they all glanced at him knowing which one he was talking about.

They all went to his car and opened the trunk making sure all the weapons where their that they needed.

"Lets go kick some ass!" Gunn stated they all nodded anything that was in that cave was going to die.

-

Her eyes opened again "I must have feel asleep" she mumbled she saw a light illumating from a corner. She got her self up and walked over to it, it was candle and some matches. She picked up the candle looking around in her prison looking for something.

She took a breath in fear their was skeltons hanging from the wall she let was going to let a scream but she held it back.

"Good your awake." A voice echoed around her she looked around looking for the firgue that said that but nothing was their.

"What do you want with my baby?" she yelled into empty cell.

"You see that vampires are not suppose to have children and this will be an abonation!!" he yelled she stood up ready to fight for her baby no way a disgusting demon was going to get her child.

She then felt her eye lids getting heavy "Mustn't fall asleep" she whispered as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes you must" he whispered with a hiss he knew that she was asleep in a couple minutes.

"Master she is ready" he said again as a demon came walking up behind him.

"Good go get her ready for the birth we will kill the baby when its born" he rasped to him, he bowed and went to work.

Angel and the gang found the cave demons were walking in whispering about what was going to happen how a mere human was going to have a baby a _vampire's _child.

Wesley looked at Angel who saw a group of hodded demons going towards the cave. Angel nodded knowing what he was thinking, the demons didn't was coming for them they ambushed them and grabbed the cloaks to blend in the with crowd.

Angel felt his fangs prick against his tonque he was ready for battle everything in his path was to die a painfull death.

The made it to a circular room which demons were demons sat in the stadium,

"Angel" Spike whispered he nodded towards the center of the room their was a table where they saw what looked like demon doctors they watched as they watched Cordy be carried from a door she looked knocked down.

As they sat down a hideous demon came upon the crowd yelling "DEMONS OF EVERY KIND I GIVE THE HUMAN WHO WILL IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO VAMPIRE'S CHILD!! IT WILL BE ONLY A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE SHE WILL GO INTO LABOR WE GAVE HER A PILL WHEN SHE WAS SLEEPING TO BRING ON THE BIRTHING PROCESS!! WATCH THE CHILD DIE WHEN IT IS BORN!!"

Angel grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to slice him to pieces but he felt Spike's hand on his warning to hold on. He nodded knowing they better attack and quick.

They all watched as her eyes opened and began to scream in pain "ANGEL!!" she screamed the doctors gathered around yelling stuff in different tongues giving orders.

"ANGEL!!" she screamed again.

"PUSH!!" one of the demons yelled she obeyed.

"Ready?!" Angel whispered he all watched as his friends nod in agreement they all stood up grabbing their weapons and with one moment they cut down the demons around them.

"INTRUDERS!!" they yelled they cut through everyone in their way their was only one thing on their mind and that was to save Cordy.

"SPIKE GRAB MY HAND!!" Angel yelled as he held up his hand to him.

"NOT A GOOD TIME TO GET AFRAID ANGEL!!" Spike yelled back as he threw off a demon that had jumped on his back trying to rip off his head.

"GOD DAMMINT GRAB MY HAND!!" he yelled he felt Spike grab it and smiled he knew what was going on now they pulled apart running down the stairs cutting through every demon that was charging.

"They just keep on coming!!" Wesley yelled to them they knew that was true but he didn't care he could hear Cordy screaming his name.

"Wesley use your gun!!" Gunn yelled Wesley nodded and pulled it out where he had it he began to shot down the demons.

Then it all stopped they heard a baby wail "My baby" Cordy whispered every stopped to stare Angel took that time to attack but the main demon was quicker he grabbed the child and ran off.

"ANGEL THE BABY!!" Cordy yelled.

"SPIKE GO GET CORDY I AM GOING TO GET THE BABY!!" Angel commanded Spike nodded knowing he was right Angel watched as Spike jumped down to where she was. He transformed into his vampiric side and killed off the demon doctors.

"You okay?" Spike asked as he helped her up. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"I know that was a bad question." He said he looked around at the demons who were know retreating from them.

"My baby" she cried tears began to fall down her cheeks Spike smiled and wipped her tears away with is thumb whispering "Don't worry Angel will get him"

She nodded and smiled knowing that was true.

"Gunn take her outside she needs to rest I am going after Angel" Spike ordered Gunn nodded and picked up Cordy and they carried her out she was crying yelling she wanted to help but he had a firm grip around her knowing she needed to rest.

Angel chased down the demon that was taking away his child he changed into his vampiric side. He followed every move he made he wasn't going to get away.

But a horde of demons jumped out of nowhere and began to attack he couldn't waste his time on this pathetic demons his main concern was getting his child back. He killed them easliy with no sympathy or anything.

He made it to a room where the demon was placing his child on an altar "THE CHILD WIIL DIE!!" it screamed Angel saw a flash a steel being lifted up over the crying child he charged towards the demon they only thing he could hear was crying and the demon scream. Then it all stopped.

Spike ran down the halls to which Angel's smell was going towards he looked at the demons that were brutually killed he just smirked they got what they deserved. He could hear the baby crying and the demon crying but then their was silence.

"No!" he whisper going horse he picked up his pace and stopped at the door he saw Angel leaning over the demon's dead body but where was the baby?

"Shh." He heard Angel whispered he turned around holding his child, Spike, sighed in relief the child was alive.

"It's a boy" Angel whispered he saw Spike smiling the child was safe they began to walk out but the ground began to shake a demon emerged from the ground.

"THE CHILD WILL NOT LIVE!!" it wailed Angel and Spike broke into a run towards the exit. They made they could hear the demon on their heels he saw Cordy.

"SPIKE TAKE THE BABY TO CORDY AND GET THE OTHERS!!" He yelled as he handed him over Spike nodded and picked up speed to where the others where.

Angel stopped and looked at the demon. "Your going to pay for what you done" he sneered he had the sword he lunged towards the demon which was lunged towards him he heard the others coming up from behind him.

The sharp claws of the demons swiped towards him he easily dodged them but his friends got thrown backwards. Spike was at his side with his sword also attacking but nothing was helping the demon dodged all their attacks with ease as if it was nothing.

The fought for what seemed hours they had bruises on bruises but the demon didn't have a scratch. He could tell everyone was getting tired he lunged one more time then he heard what sounded like a gun shot.

The demon falled over dead he looked over and their was Cordy holding the shot gun. "No one tries to hurt my baby!" she whispered as she looked at Angel who looked dumbfounded until he looked what she holding in her arm.

"A killing spell and a weaking spell" he whispered she nodded he walked over her and hugged her everything was over. They all looked at their friends who were standing up and smiling at the now rejoined parents the silence was broken by the their child crying. They began to laugh as they ran over to car where Cordy had found some cloth in the trunk and wrapped him off.

Angel picked him up he looked at his son whispering "Thank you Cordy" he kissed her forehead.

"For what?" she whispered as she looked at Angel with confusion.

"For giving me something I thought I would never have" he whispered.

"Oh Angel" she whispered back "I love you"

"And I you" he whispered back.

AUTHORS NOTE: ITS DONE!! Well not completely one more chapter on how they take the baby to the hospital and go back to the hotel but it will be short. Well I hope you have a great week!! I hope you enjoyed it also.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Here is the last chapter. I HOPE EVEYRONE HAS ENJOYED THE STORY!! THANK YOU FOR READING!! I will continue writing Angel and Cordelia if you guys want me to I guess. But if you don't oh well cause I am going to continue.

Everyone was waiting for them to get back from the hospital to make sure Connor was okay.

"Well we got the nursery done." Fred stated as her and Lorne walked down looking exhausted they had done over haul making sure everything was ready for when they got home.

"I can't wait till he gets home I want to hold the baby." Lorne stated as he looked at the other guys who looked like he was nuts. "I like babies" he finished with defense. Fred smiled Spike was coming back from Sunnydale today he left when they got back he just needed to check on everyone.

"This is going to be interesting with a baby in the hotel but oh well." Gunn stated as he made sure the weapon cabinet was baby proofed for the 100th time.

"Their here" Wesley said as they all gathered around the desk.

Angel helped Cordy out of the car who was holding baby Connor he was healthy nothing wrong with him.

"Angel can you get the door please?" she asked as walked towards the door he nodded and ran up ahead of her and opened the door.

"Hi everyone" Angel stated as he saw their friends watching them Cordy looked at them with a smile.

"Well how is he?" Fred asked as she walked over to Cordy who was handing over the baby.

"He is perfectly healthy and a happy baby" Cordy stated as Connor began to coo at the grownups.

"AWW!!" Fred squealed at the infant who was smiling he looked so cute. "We got a surprise for you guys" she stated as Spike came walking in.

"Hello everyone and parents" he stated as he walked over to Angel and smiled he nodded back to him.

"Come on" Fred said as she handed the baby to Cordy who gave him to Angel to hold. Angel looked down at him he looked so little and fragile in his arms he made sure he made every step with ease.

They stopped at the nursery Fred and Lorne walked over to it and opened the door.

"It's beautiful!!" Cordy said in complete awe they had picked up the crib she had wanted the walls were a pale blue with clouds on the ceiling and a sun on top because Angel loved the sun he spend almost moment he could in it now. He had toys on the shelf's ready for him to play with.

"We have been working on it all day" Lorne stated as he held the baby now.

"Thank you guys!" Cordy said as she hugged each one Angel nodded and took the baby away from Lorne after awhile they left the proud parents alone to be with the baby.

Cordy watched Angel lay him down in the Crib for a nap, they leaned against the railing watching him close his eyes.

"He's so beautiful" she whispered to him he nodded.

"Cordy I love you so much you know that right?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around him. She nodded and whispered back "I love you" they stood their in complete silence then he whispered "I promise nothing will happen to you or Connor you are my family" she smiled.

They stood their the rest of the day just watching their baby sleep.

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the story I will write a continuing this later I think well I guess talk to you later.


End file.
